World History
Udaria was a world rich in magic. The people lived in harmony for generations using the natural magic to create great feats of engineering and technology. This was the first Age, known as the age of unity and lasted for many milenia. At the end of this age a supreme mage conducted a great ritual to attempt to create new life. He succeeded. This new life fed off of the belief of others, and soon spawned more of its kind. They became powerful enough to rue the people of Udaria as gods. The new gods ruled benevolently over the land for many centuries during the age of Divinity. This was not to last, soon the gods become so numerous that the belief they so desperately need to survive was spread too thin. Wars soon broke out as god fought god using their followers as pawns. This came to be known as the age of War. Many died both gods and men. The war threatened to tear the world asunder. Until one man stood forth denouncing all gods and made a stand. Fighting waves of men this man protected a small village from the wrath of an angry god. Some say that the villagers began to believe in him, as they once did in the gods, which is what allowed him to fight with such skill and ferocity. Others that he was a demigod himself or possibly even a god. Some claim he wasn’t a single man but a collection of well-trained warriors. The truth has been lost to time. The story says he fought off gods in one on one combat. After many victories his power grew. He fought many of the gods and was victorious many times. The mortal races gathered around him and unified under one banner. This man managed to banish the gods' power using the same magic that had created them condemning them to live among the mortals that they had enslaved. This brought to an end to the age of War. The fourth age was short and was the age of man, after the vanquishing of the gods, humans spread across the world making great cities and ruling over the “lesser” races harshly. Some say they were worse than the gods but who can know for sure. This lasted only 400 years before the age of Sin. At the end of the age man the power the gods once wielded changed hands, now the true evil which the gods had kept at bay was free. The Demon armies of Infernum broke through. Ruled by Lucifer Prince of darkness and ruler of the nine circles of Infernum. He is assisted by his 9 dukes each of whom control a circle. They destroyed almost all vestiges of the empire of man and enslaved the world. All that could withstand against the armies of Lucifer were the Great citadel of Kaldria and the dragon lords of the Free Isles. The Great citadel is now a self-contained community of all races living in relative safety within the great magic of the citadel. The ancient magic of the tundra keep the demons at bay. The Dragon Lords are powerful enough in their own right and the isles they inhabit make them hard to invade even with out the dragons. They live in relative peace occasionally trading with the demon armies but always watchful for an attack. The Demons rule over everything else. They live in luxury feasting off of the spoils of the enslaved mortals. Mainly using corrupted mortal servants to enforce their laws they imbue them with power as to better do their bidding. These men and women are corrupted and twisted visages of what they once were crueler and more callous than the devil lords and almost as barbaric as the demons. This is the age of sin. A corrupted age that is drawing to a close as an old power begins to raise its head. And soon the second age of Divinity will begin.